Annus Unus
by EverythingRara
Summary: One shot stories based on some of the videos posted by Mark and Ethan on their limited time channel Unus Annus. Upload times will be random and depend on what videos Mark and Ethan put out so please be to sure to review and follow this story! Pairings will be mainly Ethan x Mark but may include guests on the channel as well. ;) Rated M to be safe.


Hello everybody! I hope you are having a nice year so far!

This was inspired by Unus Annus video 'Cooking with Sex Toys' so i hope you enjoy ;)

Pairing: Ethan x Mark

Warnings: This is a yaoi episode so expect some steamy content!

* * *

Scene: Adult Video Center

Mark and Ethan enter the shop, Ethan nervously tucking himself behind the older man as he feels his anxiety rise. 'What if we run into a fan here? Oh god that'd be so awful.'

"Hey mark?" He whispered following closely behind the dark haired man as he goes straight to the dildo section like he'd been here a million times. Huh maybe he has? 'Wait what was i going to ask again? Oh right?'

"Yes Ethan?" Mark mutters picking up a {Lollicock 8 inch dildo with balls} "I feel like with the veins on these that its too penis like.." Ethan blinks glancing at the toy in Marks hand.

"Yeah.." 'Shit what was i saying?' Ethan shakes his head to clear his thoughts he needed to focus! Focus Ethan! "What if we umm.. run into fans?" He asked mark glancing sheepishly at the clerk at the counter who gave him a bright smile. 'Oh god she's a fan isnt she?!' Ethan ducked behind a shelf of buttplugs panicing much to Mark's obviousness.

Mark paused at Ethans question, he hadnt even considered that honestly. "We just offer to sign their dildo." He smirked before going to turn to Ethan only to find him hiding behind a near by shelf holding a buttplug and looking at it curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked bewildered.

"Hiding. I think the clerk is a fan." Ethan whispered as he glanced back at Mark holding up a silver metal buttplug with a grey/silver tail. "Can we get this?" He asked like he didn't have his money and able to buy whatever he wants.

Mark wrinkled his nose taking it from Ethan. "Sure. But how will we cook with it?"

"Oh right.." Ethan stared at the toy in Mark's hand. "One of us could wear it while we cook?" He offered face lighting up.

Mark scoffed. _"YOU_ can wear it. I ain't sticking anything in my ass." Ethan bit his bottom lip it was his idea but would it be weird to wear a buttplug while hanging out with a friend? Though here he was at a sex shop buying toys with said friend so..

"Okay." Ethan chirped happily grabbing a pair of similarly colored ears. 'Might as well wear the full thing!' He thought moving onto the whips. "Should we buy a whip?" He asked Mark picking up small pink whip.

"I don't see why not." Mark said moving onto a pink and blue silicon dildo. 'This will work' He thought before glancing at Ethan. "What do you think of this?" He asked holding the box out to him.

Ethan put the pink whip back taking the box from Mark. "It's a little big don't you think Mark?" He asked shifting on his feet. Mark raised a brow at his friend.

"To go in your ass or to use to cook?" Mark asked as seriously as he could looking Ethan in the eye watching in amusement as the boys cheeks flush as pink as the toy in the box. Ethan sputtered choking on his own tongue as he tries to muster words thankfully he is spared as Mark moves past him to the gags eyeing up one with a hole in the middle.

'He was kidding right? We're just using these for cooking we aren't sicking anthing-' Ethan's thoughts race as his cheeks burn ever brighter. He runs a shakky hand through his hair glancing at Mark as he grabs something off a shelf. 'Mark's kidding right? He would never.. we are just filming a video for Unus Annus.. then again it does have Anus in the title.' Ethan takes sharp breath and is embarresed by the way his cock twitches in his pants. 'Damn it Ethan stop thinking!' Ethan rubbed at his eyes trying to rein in his thoughts.

_"Ethan."_ Ethan nearly jumps out of his skin spinning around to face Mark so quickly he nearly falls into a shelf of pocket pussys.

"Y-yes Mark?" He squeaks trying to make sure the buldge in his pants wasn't noticable and failing as he notices Mark's gaze drops.

"Go pick out some lube." Ethan's heart lurches and he begins to feel light headed.

"L-lube Mark?" He askes chuckling nervously as Mark's eyes meet his.

"Yes. You'll need it for that." Mark said gesturing towards Ethan's hand where he held the two toys that had picked. Ethan swallowed glancing down at the tail and dildo. 'Mark said that implying the tail nothing else calm down brain!' Ethan told himself as he adjusted himself then walked over towards the clerk where the lube was.

"Finding everything alright dear?" She asked as Ethan glanced at her name tag 'Candy huh.' He returned her smile.

"Umm yes. Thank you." He grabs a random bottle of lube and quickly retreats to his friend when he returned Mark showed him a gag that held your mouth open.

"After we make the food we can feed eachother while we use this." Mark said happily tossing it at the younger man who struggles to catch it.

"Mark.. can we hurry this place makes me anxious?" Ethan asked following the other man towards the BDSM section nearly running into him when the other man suddenly stops turning to face him.

"Making you anxious or making you _hard?"_ Mark teased leaning closer to the shorter man smirking when Ethan gulps. _"Or.."_ He lowers his voice to barely a whisper. "Is it what comes when we leave that makes you so.. 'anxious'?"

Ethan had to bite his tongue to keep from blurting out first thing that came to mind. "U-uuh Mark-" Before Ethan can finish Mark patted him on the upper arm chuckling.

"Relax baby boi i'm just kidding. You should of seen the look on your face just then." Mark let his hand stay on Ethan for a moment before contiuing his search for the tools he needed. Ethan gulped. this video might just be the end of him.

* * *

Scene: Car outside sex shop.

Ethan and Mark climbed inside the car as Ethan turned on the camera and set the bag of 'goodies' at his feet. "It was kinda weird being in there." Ethan said to the camera before recording a clip of the buildings sign.

"Why cause you got hard looking at the toy pussys?" Mark asked smirking as he buckled up and started the car. Ethan flushed quickly turning the camera away from himself.

"Mark don't say that on camera! And i did not!" Ethan protested buckling up as well. Mark rolled his eyes as he started to exit the parking lot. "Right right, you got hard thinking about sticking the tail in your ass didn't ya?" Mark asked with a wink causing Ethan to flush even more.

"N-no." Ethan muttered the urge to just sink into the seat growing by the second.

"No?" Mark questioned as he merged onto the highway to drive back. "Then what was it?" when Ethan didnt respond Mark contiued. "If you need to we can play with the toys before the video." Ethan coughed once again choking on his own stupid tongue. "W-what?" Ethan asked between gasps for air. Was Mark saying what he thought he was saying?

"Yeah i mean you're very young so its not surprising going in there got you.. you know flowing.. plus we have two of the pocket pussys remember?" Mark asked glancing at Ethan's flushed face watching as Ethan's adam apple bobbed as swallowed. "Don't want you getting hard during the video. Least you plan to use it to cook with." Ethan furiously shook his head happy he had the camera in his lap to help hide his recent reaction. Damn it what was wrong with him? Ethan never had this much trouble not getting hard around Mark before.

"In fact.." Mark contiued voice becoming deeper. "I think i will as well."

"W-what?" Ethan sputtered shifting in his seat as the blood leaves his face to go elsewhere.

"Yeah why not?" Mark asked before merging into the left hand lane.

Much to Ethans pleasure.. or tortue the rest of the long ride back was silent as both men wondered what would happen when they got there.

* * *

Scene: Mark's house just got back from sex shop.

They had just arrived home and Ethan's nerves were already through the roof, he felt like he was about to have a panic attack at any moment from the suspense. "Hey Ethan."

"Y-yes?" Ethan asked as he set the bags on the kitchen counter, taking the items out of the bag and laying them out in a line.

Mark hesitated staring at the other male for a moment before shaking his head. "Nevermind its nothing." Ethan raised a brow at his friend but didn't push it as he watched Mark get the camera out and set it up on a tripod on the counter.

"You should go ahead and go to the bathroom and get ready." Mark said tossing a small packet of lube at Ethan suddenly and watching in amusement as the other fails to catch it and it bounces to the floor with a small plat.

Ethan quickly picked the packet up where it landed and looked at Mark confused. "Get ready?" He asked as his heart and mind raced 'Does he mean?'

"You know.." Mark said not looking at Ethan as he fiddles with the camera. "You wanted to wear the tail remember? Can't just shove it in.." Mark cleared his throat looking anywhere but at Ethan. "Gotta stretch... _it.."_

Ethan's cheek flushed a dark red and he swallowed. "O-ooh." He shifted nervously from foot to foot before slowly reaching for the tail on the counter and nervously making his way to the bathroom. Thump thump thump his heart beat in his chest like a drum to the beat. He wouldn't like he had did stuff like this when he had first hit pubery but that was so long ago and he had found it boring but now.. the thought send all his blood rushing straight to his groin.

"Come on Ethan you can do this." He said to himself in the mirror worrying his bottom lip between his teeth before he dropped his pants and underwear. "Okay just breath." He told himself as he opened the packet pouring some on the tail and his hand. He slowly slipped one finger inside himself. 'Okay thats not so bad..' He thought as he wiggled his finger around inside himself slowly drawing it out then back in. 'What am i even doing? Is this what youtube is becoming.. Is this what im becoming someone that shoves things in their ass for views?' He was starting to worry he may not be able to do the video when he heard a knock at the door.

"You alright Ethan? You've been in there a minute." Mark's somber voice said from the other side of the door. 'Have i?' Ethan wondered for a moment before replying. "Yeah I'm fine Mark."

_**Silence...**_

Mark cleared his throat seeming to hesitate before asking. "Do you need any help?" Ethan's breath hitched slightly 'Do i? He's my friend.. i shouldnt.. we shouldnt.. right?' Ethan bit his bottom lip staring at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah i do."

Ethan unlocked the door and pulled it open for his friend whose eyes widen seeing Ethan half naked. "Wow uhh..." Mark cleared his throat. "How do you want to do this?" Mark asked shutting the door behind himself with a small thud.

"Uhh.." Ethan planted his hands on the bathroom sink poking his butt out slightly. "I guess like this?" He offered feeling his cheeks start to burn. 'What am i doing?' He shuddered a bit feeling Mark's heavy gaze on his body.

"Okay hand it to me." Mark said holding out his hand for the lube and tail. Ethan slowly handed them over all with all his digintiy, he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the counter will all his strength bracing himself for it.

"Ethan.." Mark whispered placing a warm hand on Ethan's hip. "Relax. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said meeting Ethan's gaze in the mirror. Ethan bites his lip hesistating. "I know Mark... but i want to." 'God kill me.' Ethan thought as he saw Mark start to smirk.

"Okay then." Mark said droping his voice a bit as the hand on Ethan's hip slides down towards his cheeks, leaving a trail of lube in its wake. Ethan takes a deep breath as Mark slips a finger inside him, it was both uncomfortable and pleasant at the same time, he wanted more but yet he also wanted less. "You okay?" Mark whispers watching Ethan's reaction in the mirror.

"Y-yeah.." Ethan whimpered feeling his cheeks burn, it was one thing for what they were doing but did Mark have to look at him like that? He squeezed his eyes shut trying to suppress the boner that was trying to rise. He quickly failed however when Mark slide in the second finger and began to move them in and out at a ryhme. "Oooh." Ethan moaned before he could stop himself causing both men to freeze in place. "If we go on from here.." Mark whispered curling his fingers inside Ethan and making him squirm. "..There is no going back." He locked eyes with Ethan's reflection. "Can you accept that?"

Ethan's mind swuirled, they shouldn't he knew that.. but a part of him yerned to. He licked his dry lips shivering as he watches Mark's eyes trace the movement of his tongue. "O-okay."

Mark felt himself twitch in his pants as he watched Ethan debate on weather or not to continue and he would be lying if he said he wasnt happy with his choice. "Okay." He kept using two fingers for a while before slowly adding a third. Ethan moaned shifting back against Mark's fingers. "Harder.." Ethan panted staring at Mark half lidded in the mirror. Mark without saying anything increased his pace and pushed his fingers harder into Ethan until he suddenly hit a spot that made Ethan see stars and his mind go blank.

"Fuck Mark." Ethan whimpered resting his forhead against the cold sink in front of him he needed it to ground himself. Mark suddenly withdrew his fingers much to Ethans dismay but it was soon replaced by something solid and cold.

"W-what?" Ethan gasped glancing behind himself at Mark then to his behind at the tail now dangling between his cheeks. "Oh." He said then out of curiousity he shifted his hips side to side watching the tail swish.

"Well.." Mark cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his pants. "We should get back to.. the video." Ethan turns and meets Mark's eyes and before the older man can say anything Ethan pounces throwing himself at the other male and wrapping his arms around Mark's neck as he presses his lips to Mark's. Mark groans greedily returning the kiss as he presses Ethan back against the sink. "Mmm mark." Ethan groans pressing his crouch against the others clothed one. Mark reaches between them and begins to undo his belt shoving his pants down to his ankles then pulling back just far enough to lift his and Ethan's shirts over their heads.

"Ethan." Mark said seriously placing his hand on the younger males chest as it heaved with each breath. "Are you sure about.. this?" Ethan's heart raced in his chest. 'This is it.' He thinks biting his bottom lip. 'I'm about to have sex with Mark.' Ethan trails his eyes downward Mark's crotch and feels his throat close at the sight. Mark was bigger then him and he wont lie it was quite intimidating thinking of having it inside himself.

"Can we.. can we just keep doing this? And see where it goes..?" Ethan asked nervously meeting Mark's gaze.

Mark smiled. "Of course." He pulled Ethan closer and wrapped his hand around both their cocks and began to stroke them.

Ethan moaned and grabbed onto Mark's biceps for support. "fuck." He gasped resting his forhead on Mark's shoulder and looking down at their cocks. "God Mark that feels so good." Ethan whimpered when Mark tightened his grip on their cocks and increased his speed. "Nnng." He dug his nails into Mark's arm fighting the urge to thrust into Mark's hand.

Mark twists his hand just so and uses his free hand to grab Ethan's hair and pull his head back forcing the younger male to look him in the eyes. "Do you like that Ethan?" He whispers in a huskey voice sending shivers down Ethan's spin.

"Yes Mark." Ethan moans running his hands along Mark's arms desperate to touch and feel.

"You've wanted this for a long time haven't you?" Mark growled going faster and making Ethan's toes curl.

"Ugh... Yes M-Mark.." Ethan whimpered. "I think i-i'm-"

"Since you did a back flip for me?" Mark leaned closer his breath fanning Ethan's lips, teasingly close but not close enough to touch. "Or before?"

"Before." Ethan groaned grabbing onto Mark's shoulders his world narrowing down to just the two of them and their cocks sliding against each other. "Fuck Mark please." He whined.

"Please what Ethan?" Mark asked using his thumb to tease their heads between strokes. "What is it you want so badly baby?"

Ethan groaned, Mark was such a fucking tease! "I-I just want to fucking cum!" Ethan whimpered in frustration he was so close and Mark was just teasing him! "Do whatever you want to me just MAKE ME CUM!"

Mark grinned crashing his lips against Ethan's and forcing his tongue into Ethan's awaiting mouth, running it along the roof of Ethan's mouth and making him shudder before using it to coax Ethan's to come out and play. The two men moaned as they clawed at eachother growing ever more desprate for the others burning touch.

Ethan gasped into the others mouth as he finally reached the edge and spilled his seed on his and Mark's stomachs. "F-fuck." Mark was quick to follow him over the edge spilling his seed in his hand as Ethan watched in post orgasm bliss.

The two men stood there panting and staring at each other both wondering what the other was thinking but not daring to dare ask. Mark cleared his throat. "We should uhh clean up.. we still have a video to make after all.."

"Oh... right." Ethan squirmed a bit glancing at the ground and pausing.

"Look Ethan-" Mark started but stopped short at the horrorfied look on Ethan's face. "What?" He asked getting a bad feeling in his stomach. Ethan didn't say anything just pointed at the floor where a silver and grey tail layed. "T-the tail.. but its still in.." Ethan reached behind himself and his horrorfied look depended. "Mark i can't feel it."

"Oh." Mark blinked before he realized just what Ethan was saying.. the long tail piece had broken off but the metal piece was still inside Ethan. _"Fuck."_

* * *

The end~

Hello there dear reader i hope you enjoyed my little tale inspired by Mark and Ethan's cooking video. ;) I orignally intended to stay more true to the video but deciding to go where the keyboard took me and well here we are~! Be sure leave a review and tell me what you think of this tale and be sure to add it to your follow list as i might be adding more 'oneshots' based on more of the Unus Annus videos soon.

Also special thanks to my dear friend Jackie who helped me spell check this chapter!


End file.
